Assistance
by TragediesPainfulKiss
Summary: Severus is hit with a potion that makes him like a baby. He needs Albus's help- a lot of help. OOC Warning!
1. Chapter 1

Severus was sitting on Albus's floor, frowning. Albus was standing over him, waving his wand. He was frustrated and upset- stupid third-years and there incompetence, they were always blowing things up. Today it just so happened a potion had exploded, on him. It had burned and sunk into his skin. The pain was intense and for the longest time he screamed profanities, until Albus had come running to see what was happening. He had quickly led Severus away before he had strangled the cowering perpetrator.

The headmaster made a noise of discontentment, and Severus looked up.

"Wha wong?" Severus blushed angrily at the sound of his voice. The potion had affected it.

"Nothing, nothing." Albus said quickly. Too quick for Severus to believe him.

He glared up at him, and raised an eyebrow. However he held his tongue as Albus worked. However after an hour he was concerned, and voiced his mind.

"Wha have you not fixed it yet?" He spat angrily.

The headmaster looked really nervous, and cleared his throat.

"Well, nothing is quite working. Perhaps time will have to run its course." Albus looked really worried and he should be.

"Wha you mean 'not woking?" He yelled. He was angry and frustrated. He tried rising to his feet but tripped over his feet and fell down. Angry he got up slower, and as the headmaster stayed quiet he raged on.

Twy hawder!" He demanded, still angry at the childish voice.

"I assure you I have tried very hard. Why don't you just take some time and I'll take over your potions classes. It'll be three days at the most."

Severus glared up at him, but he knew if Albus could not fix it, no one could. That did not lessen his irritation however. He frowned and crossed his arms.

"Is jus my voice wong?" He asked. He was still embarrassed, but the older wizard would not laugh.

"I'm not sure; here let me do a diagnostic scan with my wand."

He stood patiently while the headmaster worked, and when the headmaster frowned, he knew it would not be good.

"It seems it has also messed with your balance and dexterity a bit."

Severus's frown deepened, and he glared at the floor.

"I'm goin to stwangle that liwtle-"

"You most certainly will not." Albus chastised.

Severus's only reply was to give a little noise of irritation.

"Cheer up." The headmaster insisted.

"We both know tats not gowing to happen." He pointed out.

The headmaster chuckled.

Severus just glared. "good day, Awbus." He spat, walking toward the floo. However, half way there he lost his balance and fell on his face. Albus hurried forward and held a hand out, he angrily smacked it away.

He did manage to rise again, but it took three times for him to get to the floo.

Once in his rooms, he went into his huge bathroom. He wanted to wash the horrid potion off. He filled his huge tub up and sank in quickly- enjoying the hot water. He loved bathing actually. It was the potions that made his hair greasy. He scrubbed and scrubbed until finally he felt clean enough to exit.

Unfortunately exiting the huge tub was not easy. And after an hour of trying, he started to think it was impossible. He struggled but his balance was not allowing him to step out of the huge, huge tub.

He sank bank, exhausted. He was literally panting from the effort. He was frustrated and wanted to kill that little moron that had done this to him. Finally he was forced to call for a house elf. The house elf promptly arrived and Severus spat at it. "Gewt Awbus!" he yelled.

He blushed angrily as he heard the older wizard arrived.

"Severus, where are you?" Albus called.

Severus did not want to answer but called out. "In hewe!"

The headmaster walked in and his eyes widened as he saw Severus in the tub.

"Sorry, I didn't realize-" He started to back out.

"I need hewp! Can't gewt owt!" He explained, blushing.

"Oh, here let me help you."

Albus quickly rushed over and lifted him out of the tub and set him on the floor.

"Twanks." He said.

Albus quickly left, knowing that he would want some privacy.

Severus was more than angry at this situation, and he quickly toweled off. Dressing however, proved problematic. He got his bottoms on well enough, but the top with all the buttons was impossible. He would have just stayed in his rooms, but he was going to go to the great hall to eat. He did not want to let those little punks think he was out of commission.

He toddled, yes toddled, to the floo and went to Albus's office. He quickly hurried over to the desk.

"Cawnt get the bahins." He complained, pointing.

"Bahins?" Albus looked puzzled, and put the newspaper he had been reading down.

"Yah, bahins." He said louder pointing at his shirt.

"Ah, buttons." Albus said. "Come here."

Severus obliged, and moved slowly toward Albus. Once there, Albus started to button up his shirt.

"Tank you."

"Any time Severus." He replied.

"This is annoying. Can't wawk, cant tawk. Cant do anyting wight!" He complained, sinking into a chair.

Albus frowned. Severus knew he sympathized. "I wish I could do something, but I can't. Just take it easy for awhile."

Severus frowned, and glared at the carpet. "Whas fo dinner?" He asked.

"I believe Twinkle said something about ham."

Severus frowned, he had been looking forward to eating in the great hall, but he did not want his students to see him toddle.

"Im gowin tow eat in my wooms." He told Albus.

"Completely understandable." Albus said nodding.


	2. Chapter 2

Severus woke up the next morning and stretched. He felt funny, weird. His body felt…awkward. He rolled over, and his body responded slowly. He frowned and tried to sit up, and was shocked when it took effort. He slowly drug his legs over the bed, but instead of staying upright, he fell on his face. He hit the green carpet hard. He muttered a swear and attempted to stand. His attempt however, was not met with success. He simply could not. Panic filled him. Was he paralyzed? He reached for his wand, and summoned his day clothes. He would be dressed before he got help. This was, however, not as easy as he thought it would be. All his life he had taken being ambulatory for granted. He could not even get his bottoms on today. Sweat dripped from him as he struggled, all in vain, to cloth himself. Finally he gave up and just lie there, exhausted. He lay there for at least two hours, every now and then trying uselessly to dress.

Eventually Albus knocked and entered. "Severus? I just wanted to check on you. You weren't at breakfast."

"in hewe." He called.

Albus opened the door and he immediately ran to Severus. "Are you all right?"

Severus shook his head angrily. "Cawnt!" He yelled, still lying there.

"Can't what?" Albus asked.

Severus never felt so helpless. "Cawnt, cawnt" He could not get his mouth to say dress, but found it stuck in his throat. His anger burned, and he blushed.

"Dress? Do you want help?" Albus asked.

Severus nodded; he could not find the word for yes, much to his dismay.

Albus knelt beside him, and tugged the clothed on correctly. Severus could not look him in the eyes. As Albus buttoned his shirt, he asked. "Are you okay?"

Severus tried very hard to explain."Cawnt mo" Nothing would come out but gurgles and babble. Hot tears burned in his eyes- he had never been so frustrated. He blinked hard. He tried to say move or walk, but again nothing.

"I need to check you over. Can you walk?"

Severus shook his head, 'Cawnt mo."

Albus looked concerned, and used his wand to lift Severus and floo him to his office. Once there Albus quickly put him on his couch- lying down.

Albus set to work quickly, waving his wand. All the while Severus struggled to even talk. To no avail, he just gave up. He could hardly lift his arms.

"Severus," Albus frowned, and looked upset, "It seems the potion has had more effect then I thought. It has tampered more severely with your motor skills."

Severus frowned, he was pissed, and he could not even voice his rage. He could just lie there and glare.

"It should wear off in three days though." Albus said, trying to comfort him.

Severus remained silent and just turned away from him.

"I'll leave you alone for a bit."

An hour or so passed, before Severus wanted to even get up. He wiggled and managed to sit up, but was again unable to stand. He settled for letting himself fall to the ground, he would crawl to the door. However he could not do that either. He could only creep a few feet before he had to stop. He gave a shout of rage and turned to face the ceiling and glare at it.

He heard footsteps approach; Albus must have heard his outburst. However the person that appeared was Molly.

He glared up at her, this was just great.

"Severus!" Molly was clearly shocked. "Are you okay?"

He nodded, and stared stonily at the ceiling.

Molly did not buy it. "Are you sure…?"

Severus remained silent, and Albus eventually came.

"Molly, there you-" He cut off as he saw Severus. "Severus, are you okay? Here." Albus bent and helped him sit up. He glared at Molly. Albus noticed. "Molly, I'll meet you back in my office."

Albus scooped him up and brought him back to the couch. "You must have fallen. Here." Albus waved his wand, and to Severus's outrage and chagrin, bewitched bars. He was in a damn crib. He could not even voice his anger. Albus quickly left the room, after calling back, "I'll be back in an hour."

Severus started to gurgle and babble, but could not get Albus to return. He shouted out in rage, but got no results. He was trapped, in what was basically a crib. He smacked weakly at the bars, and frowned. He wiggled, but all he could manage to do was sit up.

Finally, after an hour, Albus returned and helped him to the floor. He swore solemnly at Albus but all that came out was gibberish. He glared. Albus noticed.

"What is that look for?"

"Cawnt Cawnt." All that he could say.

Albus remained oblivious. "Are you hungry?"

Severus nodded; he would tell Albus off in a few days.

"Here." Albus lifted him up, and carried him to the office. To Severus's rage, Molly was there.

He glared toward her.

"It's only Molly, no one else knows."

That was one to many he wanted to say.

Albus put him in a chair, and he helplessly slumped.

"I'm sorry for your ordeal Severus." Molly said, sincerely.

Severus lessened his glare, and watched satisfied as a plate was out In front of him. He reached out a hand and grabbed at the fork. However, he was not able to even properly use his muscles. His fork would not move where he wanted.

Albus and Molly were trying not to look and embarrass him.

"Albus, maybe he might like some help." Molly pointed out, to his relief.

Albus nodded. Severus was ashamed, but opened his mouth for Albus to put the food in. He was horrified, though, when he could not chew. He tried to swallow the piece but only choked. He coughed and spluttered, but Albus tried putting potatoes in his mouth. He could not chew the spuds, either.

"Albus, stop- he's choking!" Molly yelled.

Severus spat up the food, and gagged- spit dripped from his mouth.

Molly waved her wand at him, than he could breathe. He sucked in air, greedily.

Albus frowned. "Maybe your mouth muscles don't work either."

Severus frowned. What was he going to eat?

Molly wiped the mess form his mouth, and glared at Albus.

"He was plainly choking, what is the matter with you?" She scolded.

Severus was satisfied with the chastise of Albus.


	3. Chapter 3

Severus glowered at Molly after she turned to Albus and spoke like he was not there.

"Albus, you understand that he's more or less a baby?" She said.

Severus was indignant. He glared at Molly, she ignored him.

"Molly-" Albus began.

She cut him off, crossing his arms. "He can't move, talk, or chew." She pointed out.

Severus blushed, that was not his fault.

"I'm aware of that, what are you getting at?"

Severus frowned, they were acting like he was not there!

"You need to take care of him- but you obviously don't know what you're doing!" Molly scolded.

"I-"

Molly cut him off. "You need to get Poppy up here- now." She ordered.

Albus look bewildered, but obeyed.

**The witch arrived and Albus quickly filled her in. Albus noticed the whole while they talked Severus wiggled and looked angry. He shushed the child and Poppy walked over to him, waving her wand. **

"**Albus hold him." She demanded, picking Severus up and sitting him upon Albus's lap. The black-haired man wiggled but as soon as Poppy lifted him, his legs went up reflexively. The man tried to push away but Albus tightened his grip. Poppy waved the wand and frowned, and Albus knew that was not good. **

"**He's not going to die, thankfully." Poppy said. **

"**That's good, but-" Albus started, but was cut off by Severus trying to wiggle down. He scooped the child up and set him more on his lap.**

"**Here's the deal. Molly's right- he is basically a baby. He'll need to be fed, and clothed, and carried. This potion is going to last a while. A month or more."**

**The whole time she spoke, Severus glared and tried to speak- but only gurgles came out, Albus hugged the potions master to him, trying to calm him.**

"**Bottle or soft foods?" Molly asked.**

**Albus was totally out of his comfort zone. He had no knowledge of what babies would need.**

"**A bottle, I'll make special formula for him- his body won't take normal food. He'll need special formula because of his size." Poppy went on.**

**Severus gave a shout that sounded very angry.**

"**Albus?" Molly and Poppy asked together.**

"**Yes?" Albus asked, playing with his beard.**

"**Are you going to be able to care for him, PROPERLY?" Molly asked.**

**Albus was concerned, he was unsure. "I'm sure I could manage…it should be fine." He said.**

**Molly gave him a skeptical look., but she turned to Poppy. "I don't think Severus would be comfortable here. Albus doesn't know how to care for him."**

**Poppy nodded.**

**Albus was relieved when Molly spoke. "I wouldn't mind taking him for a while. He'd be safer and more comfortable with me."**

**Severus, however, made a noise of complaint**

"**I don't think Severus likes that idea. How about he stays here, and if I need help, I'll get one of you." **

**Severus gave a little nod-thing. **

"**Fine." The two witches said. And then for the next hour and a half Albus was bombarded with instructions.**

**Albus was relieved when the two witches parted.**

"**I'll be back in a half hour or so with some things you'll need." Poppy said.**

**Albus nodded. He was over his head, but he would keep that to himself. **

Severus squirmed. He wanted down, now. Albus remained oblivious to his wants though, he just hugged him tighter.

"Cawnt." He complained- pointing down.

Albus ignored him however and sat with a pondering look on his face. Severus wiggled.

"Stop moving about. I need to think for a moment." Albus said.

Severus glowered up at the headmaster. Who promptly noticed.

"What ever is that look for?" He asked.

Severus glared, and pointed down.

"Ah, I see." Albus put him down and settled him on the floor. Severus was relieved, and leaned against the desk table. He could not do much else- he was basically trapped in a useless body. He spent his time staring at the wall, and all the portraits. This was boring, but it was not like he could get up and go for a walk. His stomach growled. He had not eaten in a long time. The pangs were severe, and closed his eyes. He was starving. He pulled on Albus's robes, but all he did was smack his hands away. Severus was getting irritated, he tugged harder.

"Severus, quit." Albus said.

Severus tried harder, he tugged and tugged. Finally Albus glared down at him.

He pointed at his stomach, and then his mouth.

Albus, thankfully, understood. "Yes, Poppy will be here momentarily."

Severus sighed, the pains were severe, and he did not want a bottle. He wanted ham. He was not a baby after all. But at this point, he would eat anything.

He waited for what was the longest half hour of his life, until Poppy arrived. She had a big box with, but at his position on the ground he could not see. Poppy started speaking to Albus and Severus found himself irritated that she babbled on instructions as if he were an infant. He tried to voice his complaint but all that came from his mouth was a gurgled slur.

"Here," Poppy handed Albus something, "Feed him HALF and then burp him. Then feed him the rest."

Severus blushed angrily, but Albus picked him up and set him on his lap. He tried to wiggle away but Albus would not let him. He held his arms down and tried sticking the damn bottle in his mouth. He held it shut tight, and shook his head. He held his arms out for the bottle- he could do it himself. Albus obliged, but it turned out he could not hold it. He ended up dropping it. He frowned as Poppy handed it back to Albus.

"Just stick it in. He'll eat- trust me." Poppy said.

Albus did as he was ordered and Severus was ashamed to find that Poppy was correct. The minute Albus got the bottle in, he sucked greedily. He was starving, he eat and eat. And was actually enjoying the warm liquid- it was warm and soothing. He was however enraged when Albus pulled his food of his mouth. He stared up at him, irritated.

"Good, now pat him on the back a few times." Poppy instructed. Albus nodded, and Severus was glad when the medi witch left. He was even more glad when Albus did not burp him, but rather stuck the bottle back in. It was so good, it was so filling.

"You were very hungry weren't you?" Albus asked.

Severus didn't bother to answer, just continued eating. Everything was going well- until Severus started to feel a little uncomfortable. He soon found out why- vomit came spiting up from his mouth. He tried not to puke on Albus, but ended up doing so anyway.

Albus frowned, and Severus thought he would hit him, but all he did was magic the puke away.

"Perhaps I should have taken Poppy's advice." He smirked, and Severus was glad the headmaster was so patient.


	4. Chapter 4

**The bottle had quickly put Severus to sleep- as Molly had said it would. When Severus awoke he would not be happy about the fact, but Albus would deal with that then. Right now, he lifted his charge and brought him to his spare room, laying him under the blankets. He did not, however, spell bars. Severus was not a baby, he just needed help with a few things. He felt rather bad for his young employee- Severus had always been so independent and now he could not even eat by himself. Walking back to his desk, he sat and looked over his work. He was going to have a long and tiring time. **

**Of course Severus eventually awoke. He called out very angrily. "Awbus." **

**Albus was pleased to find that Severus could talk a little more, and even more pleased when he toddled out of the room he had been placed in. His hair was a bit messed up but other than that he appeared fine. **

"**How do you feel?" Albus asked slowly.**

Severus did not understand the gibberish the headmaster spouted. "Huh?" He asked.

Albus repeated the nonsense.

"Wha you say?' He asked again. Severus understood the word how but the rest was foreign.

Albus spoke louder. "CAN YOU HEAR ME?"

Severus understood the word 'hear.'

He nodded and stomped his foot. "I hewe. No undarstan." He spluttered. He was embarrassed by the poor syntax and grammar.

"You can hear me, but you can't understand?" Albus said slowly.

Severus was confused. I t was hard to understand. What was the headmaster saying, exactly.

"Huh?" He asked again.

Albus looked at him, and said something. Severus again did not comprehend, but he finally understood when Albus made a come here gesture. Severus hesitatingly took a step forward, and then another. He moved slow, not wanting to fall and hurt himself. Finally he collapsed in a chair, walking took a lot of effort. Albus came closer and waved his wand about. Severus waited patiently.

Finally Albus spoke. "Well, good news! It seems you can talk again and toddle."

Severus nodded, it was much better than being trapped in his body, however he could not understand a lot of words Albus said.. "I mowve." He agreed, nodding.

"But, it seems you still have issues with talking. They should wear off soon though."

Severus was relieved. "How I teech." He asked.

Albus smirked. "I think you will need a hiatus."

Severus could not understand and gave a puzzled look.

**Albus frowned. It was clear that Severus could not comprehend many words. He looked at Severus and sighed; he would have to gesture and use small words to communicate with his potions master. **

**He flooed Poppy, maybe she could fix this now the potion had a chance to settle. All the while Severus looked very confused and frustrated. He kept calling for him while he was at the fireplace. **

"**Awbus." Came the call.**

**Albus hurried over to the desk and sat. Poppy took a seat next to Severus.**

"**Poppy, he can't understand words. Something needs to be done." **

**Poppy looked at Severus who still looked confused. **

"**Severus?"**

**Albus watched Severus turn toward his name being called. **

"**Can you understand me?" Poppy asked, talking very slow and pointing to her lips.**

**Severus shook his head. "Huh?" **

**Albus looked at Poppy. "See what I mean?" **

**Severus looked completely frustrated at not being able to comprehend. **

"**Well, Albus. This IS normal. Molly and I both told you that he was like a baby."**

"**But he can talk again and toddle."**

**Poppy gave him a look. "Fine. A toddler. Anyways, of course his comprehension is messed up a bit. Just talk slow with him and point at things." **

**Albus nodded. "Is there anything I should do?"**

**Poppy thought for a moment. "Well, make sure he eats and drinks. If he needs help give it to him. He should also probably have a bottle at bed time and before he naps. He'll need the energy. I imagine he'll be sleeping a lot."**

**Albus nodded. "Anything else?"**

"**Make sure he doesn't hurt himself when he walks."**

**Albus nodded. "Thank you Poppy." **

Severus was very frustrated. Poppy and Albus had just had a conversation and he had no clue about what. He frowned at Albus. "Wha?" He asked.

Albus talked slowly but Severus had no idea what he said. He was going to voice his annoyance when Fawkes caught his eye. He reached out toward the phoenix that landed on him. He set to petting the bird. Petting made him calm a bit. He did not even notice he had stopped listening to Albus. He tried to talk. He knew Albus would not make fun of his efforts. "Phe, phe." He stammered.

Albus looked up. "Try an easier word."

'Easier?' He understood that word. Severus frowned, but he knew he should. He would, after all, have to communicate somehow.

"Biw-biw." The word was hard.

"Sound it out." Albus encouraged.

Severus barely understood what Albus was saying.

Albus started slow. "Biiirrrrddd." He sounded out."

Severus tried. "Biiwdd." He slurred.

"Good." Albus said.

Severus was encouraged. Sure it took a long time and it was hard to do, but he could speak. He just wished he could understand a little bit more.

He frowned, and reached for the newspaper on Albus's desk, and Fawkes fluttered away.

"Pa-pa-pap." He stuttered.

"Papperrr." Albus said.

"Paypur." Severus butchered.

"Good."

Severus tried to read the paper, but could not take in the words or understand them. Only a few words popped out at him. He did see the picture though. He point at one of Albus.

"Awbus." He said, quickly pointing.

Albus looked at the paper. "Ah, Yes. Rita Skeeter wrote a nice article about me."

"Riiiittta?" Severus asked.

Albus nodded.

Severus frowned, Rita was a real pain. He flipped the pages looking for more pictures. He saw one of Sirius.

Albus was looking at a piece of parchment but he spoke up. "Si" He pointed at the large picture.

Albus looked. "Sound it out. Si-ri-us." He said.

Severus tried he really did. But it was hard, and he was getting very angry. "Thewiua." He completely butchered the name. Albus did not even say good this time.

"Si-ri-us." Albus said slower.

Severus tried to imitate but all the came out was a weird sound.

"Siri." He spat out finally.

"Good." Albus said, smiling. "Very close."


	5. Chapter 5

Severus tried really hard not to get overly-angry that day. It would not do any good. He had, in fact, spent the next three days, uncharacteristically patient and calm. He now knew what to expect and no new surprises came. Save one. He was majorly ashamed by it, but Albus had managed to convey to his it was no big deal. The only new problem was that he would accidentally wet himself- mostly while he slept. The first night it happened he had been ashamed to the point of almost crying. But Albus was not angry or mad, and he quickly offered a solution. Even if it was one that Severus did not much care for. The solution was diapers and Severus did not take that lying down.

_FLASHIBACK- Severus had just yet again wet himself. He had awoken after his nap to feel something cold and wet. Albus had noticed before he could even begin to think of ways to hide it. _

"_Again?" He had asked._

_Severus had blushed deep at that. It was not his fault. But Albus patted him on the head, and made him feel better. He had even helped him out of his soaked bottoms. But he did not put new ones on. He had given a curios look at the headmaster._

_**Albus walked out of the bathroom and returned soon. He did not like to do this to Severus but it would be easier on them both. He knelt down and looked Severus in the eyes. "Severus."**_

_**Severus had hesitatingly glanced up, face red.**_

"_**It's okay. I know how to fix it."**_

_**The potions masters eyes had widened at them. "Fikcs?" He slurred.**_

_**Albus nodded. He had talked with Molly. He pulled out a diaper. They were much better then nappies Molly had insisted. **_

_**Of course, Severs had refused at first. He shook his head fast and angrily. "No." Came the reply. Albus sighed, Severus was a reasonable person, and after he had calmed himself, he would forget all about his next action.**_

_**Ignoring the kicks and wiggles and yells of protest he struggled and finally wiggled the diaper on. Severus's face was now red with anger, but Albus had put a clean pair of bottoms on him, and ignored the mean look. **_

"_**NO." Severus said eyes closed, and reaching toward the tabs. He had tried to pull them off, but they were spelled. He had finally lay there and rolled on his stomach. Albus had let him alone. After two hours Severus came out sank dejectedly in the chair.**_

_**-noe-**_

Severus had of course been angry, but Albus explained that it was easier. And that it was only in case of accidents. He just needed to tell Albus when he needed the toilet and he would unstick the tabs. After he had calmed he realized it was a fair compromise. He had also gotten used to the bottle feedings, and naps. Even to being spoon fed real food. However, he was a bit upset the potion had still not worn off.

He was looking at picture in the newspaper again, trying to entertain himself- and practice new words.

He pointed and one, and attempted to speak. "Ki-Kily." He slurred.

Albus looked. "King-sly." He said slow.

"Ki-Ki." Was all that would come out, and finally he gave up and held the article up for Albus to read.

Albus read the article and Severus gathered it was about the ministry but that was it. He did not bother to ask what. He would not understand.

Severus looked at the paper a bit more until Albus spoke. "Severus?'

He looked up at his name.

"Ba-ba."Albus said.

Severus blushed at the childish term but it was the only word for bottle he could comprehend. He watched Albus get up and then come back with a bottle. Albus sank into a chair and gestured for Severus. "Here" Albus called.

Severus toddled toward the chair and unto his lap. Albus stuck the bottle in his mouth and he drank up.

There was a knock at the door.

"Molly-come in." Albus called.

Severus was annoyed but did not protest when she came in. He continued on with his bottle.

"_ _-

**Albus smiled as Molly sat down. The two exchanged pleasantries.**

"**How are the diapers working?"**

"**Very good, I just wish he would tell me when he needed changed." Albus said.**

"**But he's a toddle, he doesn't realize. You just need to check every now and then."**

**Albus nodded.**

"**Did you have that potion for me?" Molly asked.**

"**Ah, yes. Do you mind holding him, while I get it for you?"**

**Molly smiled. "No problem."**

**Albus looked down at Severus and pulled the bottle away. He was met with a glare, and Severus quickly latched on to the bottle again.**

**Albus sighed, and set it on the desk. "Severus, do you mind if Molly HOLDS you?" Albus asked.**

**Severus looked confused and upset. "Mommy?"**

**Albus shook his head and pointed at Molly. "Molly."**

**Molly made a cradling motion with her hands, and held her hands out. To Albus's pleasant surprise Severus glared at him, but took one look at the bottle and held his hands out to Molly. Albus smirked, he must really have been hungry. Albus settled the wizard on her lap and went to search for the potion. **

Severus really did not mind Molly was feeding him. He was hungry, and he knew Albus must be a little tired with caring for him all day.

He had been burped and was almost done with the second half when Albus came back and set the flask down.

Albus held his hands out but he turned into Molly, and shook his head. He did not want his bottle taken away again. He sucked greedily, and fast.

"Mummy." He slurred, trying to say Molly.

Albus corrected him. "Mol-ly."

"Mummy." He tried again.

Molly gave Albus a look. "You need to encourage him. Even if he gets it wrong."

Albus nodded. He would try better. Severus finished the bottle and was now half asleep. Albus held out his arms for the younger wizard, and picked him up. Before placing him in bed he checked his diaper. It was dry so he placed the sleeping man in his bed.


	6. Chapter 6

I'm thinking of giving this story up, does anyone want to take over?


	7. Chapter 7

Severus was glad he was able to walk around now, and partially communicate. He had made great progress, he was now walking easily and the diapers were gone.

"Ah, Severus, I am so glad you can move about a gain."

"Me too." He drawled, smiling.

Albus gave the man a hug.

"Thanks, Albus."

"No problem. I was happy to help you out."


End file.
